Schrade Kingdom
Schrade Kingdom (Japanese シュレイド王国) was a once great kingdom lost over thousands of years ago. The cause of its destruction is unknown. What is Schrade Kingdom? In the Schrade Region is the ruins of the once great Schrade Kingdom. Split from east to west, it was a lively kingdom thousands of years ago. Old Schrade Castle is located in the central area. The regions of Central, East, and West Schrade used to live in peace, commercing with each other. The different towns and villages of the kingdom are nothing but ruins today, and have become monster dens. Schrade Castle currently stands as the only simbol of past glory, since no other traces remain. Regions Surrounding Schrade Kingdom 400px|center Riveru Riveru, city of east Schrade, is the largest province in the capital of the Republic. It trades with the towns that dot the east Schrade around flourishes, many people buy to go along with the thing. Caravans make trade using sleds pulled by monsters, as it is the specialty of Riveru. This area at the farthest basin, surrounded by steep mountains has become a very tough climate, with a long winter. Warm facilities in the city are equipped of course, such as the standing Bok hot drink, better you make measures firmly would be a good time to visit. In addition, there is a huge watchtower in the center of the city, armed with a huge cannon similar to Verdot, and an observatory to monitor monsters. Schrade Castle Old Schrade Castle is located in the central area. The regions of Central, East, and West Schrade used to live in peace, commercing with each other. The different towns and villages of the kingdom are nothing but ruins today, and have become monster dens. Schrade Castle currently stands as the only simbol of past glory, since no other traces remain. Hinmerun Mountains A mountain chain with high peaks called the "mountains as close as possible to the sky". Warm regions spread east to the mountains, with more temperate climates. Verudo Verudo is a city in west Schrade's largest province, Wang capital Vu I field. Also known as the walled city, cannon thing and we lion ヽ outer wall, surrounding the varistor all directions of the city is characterized. City flourished, at first glance, it looks busy, but it is the story of a city in which only those with economic power live. People that do not have commercial power people, so-called poor, living in district painting called outside town outside the walls. It's icing on the cake, but it is said to separate from the weapons that are Osamu Bei so as to surround the king capital, and there is a huge cannon (suspected) to counter the monster. Kokoto Village Village at the foot of the mountain. In the region of mild climate, the villagers are engaged in a self-sufficient life. Monster appear often in the surrounding area, with Flying Wyverns rarely appearing as well. However, the villagers have some understanding about their ecology thanks to the teachings of the village head, who was a hunter once. If a life threatening monster were to appear, the local hunter would take care of it. Minegarde Town that was cut open to the west Shureido southern region, near the frontier. Originally, the area around here was a harsh environment for human settlements, but great advances have been made thanks to an urban development centered around hunters and the Guild. In addition, it houses some of the most advanced technology in the mainland. The Great Wyvern Disaster Thousands of years ago, a large disaster hit Schrade Kingdom without any warning. This disaster stroke the eastern and western parts of Schrade Kingdom at the same time, as if the disaster came from the middle of the kingdom. It is believed a chaotic force brought the kingdom to its knee or another force altogether did. After this disaster, eerie clouds covered the once great kingdom leaving it in calamity. The Legend of the Black Dragon Gallery file:MinegardeCentre.jpg file:MH1_Town_Blacksmith.png file:MinegardeHall.jpg file:MH1_Town_Guest_House.png file:MinegardeKingroom.jpg file:MinegardeToolshop.jpg file:Minegarde-Market.jpg file:MHmarket.jpg KokotoVillage.jpg Kokoto-View.jpg Kokoto-View2.jpg Kokoto-View3.jpg Kokoto-View4.jpg Kokoto-View5.jpg Kokoto-House.jpg Kokoto-Sword.jpg File:MHGen-Kokoto Village Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHGen-Kokoto Village Screenshot 002.jpg CastleSchrade1.jpg CastleSchrade-base.jpg CastleSchrade-gate.jpg CastleSchrade-gate2.jpg CastleSchrade-2.jpg CastleSchrade-1.jpg CastleSchrade-3.jpg MH4-Castle Schrade Screenshot 001.png MH4-Castle Schrade Screenshot 002.png MH4-Castle Schrade Screenshot 003.png MH4-Castle Schrade Screenshot 004.png MH4-Castle Schrade Screenshot 005.png MHFG3-Fatalis Teaser.jpg MH4U-Fatalis Screenshot 003.jpg MHFG-Fatalis Screenshot 031.jpg MHFO-Crimson Fatalis Screenshot 001.jpg MH4U-Crimson Fatalis Screenshot 004.jpg MHFO-Crimson Fatalis Screenshot 002.jpg FrontierGen-Crimson Fatalis Screenshot 027.jpg MH4U-White Fatalis Screenshot 002.jpg MH4U-White Fatalis Screenshot 001.jpg MH4U-White Fatalis Screenshot 008.jpg Category:Locations